Don't survive, live
by Jane L. Black
Summary: Her touch, her smell, her presence made everything better. His strength came back and he finally opened his eyes. (Cannon, post season 5)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own the 100. But I would thrilled if anyone got me a Bellamy Blake for Christmas.**

 **This story is set right after the season 5 finale. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

He felt numb. His eyes were filled with tears, his hands were shaking and his heart was swollen with grief. But he still felt numb.

His friends had died and he was sleeping. He left them alone and they **fucking** died. He didn't care it was their choice. He didn't care that they were happy and in love. They should've woken him and their group. And they should've been together – **until the very end**.

He wasn't mad because of the life they chose. He was mad because they left him out of it.

A sudden noise behind started Bellamy out of his thoughts and he turned. Jason mumbled an apology and pretended to be busy again. The boy was excited to finally have some company, but Bellamy could see he was also grieving. Waking up to find out your parents are dead must be an awful experience. Harper asked them to look after their boy and he was already failing at it.

"They were great, you know?" Bellamy heard himself saying. Jordan looked at him with sad, curious, eyes. "Your parents. Monty and Harper were great friends and loved each other. I know they loved you too. Their choice – to keep you alive – was the right choice." Jordan smiled. A soft smile that reminded him of Harper.

"Oh, I know." Jordan sighted. "When they put me to sleep, they told me that we might not see each other again. I said my goodbyes, but…" He looked around, trying to fight the tears. "I just hoped they would be waiting." Bellamy walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have us now. We'll protect you and take care of you." Jordan looked at him again and Bellamy could hold a smile. "You're family." The boy looked taken aback by his words, but managed another smile. He then cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

"Dad always called you Uncle Bellamy when he talked about you… I know we're about the same age, but do you think that, just maybe…" His words got lost and his face became redder. Bellamy smiled softly, his eyes filling with tears again. "I would be honored." Jordan beamed at him.

"Bellamy…" a soft voice behind them broke the moment and they both turned to watch the woman at the door. Clarke had her eyes red and her cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

Monty had left them a message each with specific instructions to listen to it separately. Bellamy allowed Clarke to watch hers first because he wasn't ready. He still wasn't. Their friend's death was still fresh even though they had been dead for years. Decades actually.

Clarke's eyes found his and Bellamy couldn't stop himself. He walked to the woman with fast strides and engulfed her in a strong hug. Her hands gripped to his shirt and she broke down in small sobs. He breathed in her scent and sighted, letting the tears fall silently down his cheek.

125 years without having Clarke in his arms, breathing in in her scent and felling her heartbeat against his chest shouldn't be allowed.

Slowly, she calmed down and started to pull away from him. Her blue eyes, bright with tears, locked in his brown ones. "It's your turn." He nodded, but didn't move. She smiled softly. "It's ok, Bellamy."

He had to do it. He owed it to his friends to hear his last words.

Bellamy walked to the bridge of the ship with fast strides and sat in front of the screen. He took one, two, three, four deep breaths and pressed play.

"Bellamy." Monty's voice sounded tired, but he managed a smile. "You must be so pissed with me right now." Bellamy couldn't stop a chuckle. His friend knew him so well. "But I know you'll understand someday, because if you were in my place you would've done the same thing." _Damn you, Monty, for knowing me so well._ "I thought about what to say to you. I've told all about you to Jordan, you know? About the carefree rebel that became the king. About how I, his mother and the other one hundred wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for yours and Aunt Clarke's sacrifices." His eyes filled with tears while watching Monty also tear up. "Somehow along the way you became my brother and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do. I always will." Bellamy mumbled to the screen.

"And that's why I wanted to leave on last message to you. I've kept this for myself for so long and I think now it's the time to finally say it. You're an idiot, Bellamy Blake." Bellamy's mouth fell opened. _What the hell?_ "You're so worried about keeping all of us safe and happy, that you forgot about your own happiness. No, I'm not talking about Echo. I'm talking about Clarke. And don't you make that face!" Bellamy quickly stopped frowning. "I've watched you too dance around each other for years. Bickering and hugging and pretending like you didn't mean the world to each other. I know you used to sit in the Ring's window, looking down at Earth, talking to her. Every day for six years! Even after you got together with Echo, you would go there and just talk to Clarke. And I know that if she had been up there with us things would've been different." Monty chuckled softly. "But somehow I think that those six years apart just made your bond stronger. Because now you know how painful it is to be without each other." Monty sighted and Bellamy pulled to screen, his hand twitching to touch his friend. "Jordan would ask if the King got his princess in the end. Harper and I used to tell him that we didn't know the end of the story yet. But I know it and I know that you know it." Monty's eyes welled with tears again. "Don't waste your time fighting it, Bellamy. Love is beautiful and you deserve it. You might think you're not worthy of her, but trust your old friend. Even when you were just a rebel, you were always worthy of your princess. Forget about surviving. **Live.** Live for me, my brother. May we meet again." Monty smiled softly and the screen became dark.

"May we meet again." Bellamy mumbled.

Monty's last words hung heavy on his shoulders. Was he right? Bellamy loved Clarke. He knew that. She knew that. Shit! Everyone knew that! They had been friends and partners for years! Somehow, along the way, she became the most important person in his life.

When they left her on Earth during Pramfraya, his heart was broken. Echo helped him fill the void in this heart. _Just like Gina had when Clarke left after Mount Weather._

He let his head fall in his hands. Was he really that blind? Was he really in love with Clarke all along but too scared to see it? He had to admit that he felt attracted to her in the beginning. He actually slept with Raven out of spite! Clarke was gone with Finn and he was just furious and jealous. He was not worthy of the precious princess. He was just a fucking janitor!

" _Here we go again. Pleading for the life of a traitor... who you love."_

Octavia's words hit him hard. His sister was his only friend for years, she knew him better than anyone. Was she trying to tell him something?

He pulled at his hair and let out a frustrated growl. He didn't stop the tears and the sobs. He let himself feel for the first time since he found out what had happened. He cried for Monty, Harper and Jasper. He cried for Lincoln, Finn and Bryan. He cried for Monroe, Sterling and Atom. He cried for Charlotte, Maya and Gina. He cried for his mother and the father he never knew. He cried for his sister innocence and her lost love. He even allowed himself to cry for Lexa and all the other grounders.

He then cried for him and Clarke. For every fleeting moment of happiness they had. For ever knowing glance. For every hug, touch of hands and whispered conversation. For every feeling he had about her that he couldn't quite understand.

Bellamy don't know for how long he cried, but – what he felt like hours later – soft, warm hands rested on his shoulders, traveled down his arms to finally rest on his chest. Clarke's soft cheek pressed against his own and he let his head fall to her shoulder, sighting heavily.

Her touch, her smell, her presence made everything better. His strength came back and he finally opened his eyes, his hands finding Clarke's on his chest.

"What do we do now?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"We should wake the others." She whispered giving him goosebumps.

"Not everyone." He pleaded. Clarke moved her head and Bellamy turned to look at her. "Not yet" The stared at each other for a few moments and she finally nodded. "Ok." They let go of each other and Bellamy got up.

Jordan was watching them from the door, uncertain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Jordan. We're family, remember? Family is never an inconvenient." The boy smiled at Clarke's words. "We should wake the others." She told him. Jordan turned around quickly and excited to meet everyone.

"Wait, Jordan!" Bellamy called after him, trying to catch up. Jordan look at him, beaming. "Not everyone, everyone." He looked confused between the two leaders.

"Then, who?"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's me. Jane. Jane Black.**

 **New fandom, new fanfiction.**

 **I fell in love with the 100 so quickly that I can't stop thinking about it. Obviously Bellarke is my OTP and I think they are the most perfect soulmates.**

 **I think I'll keep this story rated T but, who knows?**

 **One thing I know for sure. I won't write more than 4/5 chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy and, never forget, leave reviews! Your authors aprecciate it and makes them fell loved and supported.**

 **I love you awesome nerds.**

 _Jane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own the 100. But I still want a Bellamy Blake for myself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What do we do now?" Raven's voice was small and weak.

Bellamy exchanged a glance with Clarke and then looked at her, uncertain. "What do you think we should do?" Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. We should land, make sure it's safe, wake our people and… try to be happy I guess."

A loud noise across the room made them jump. Murphy had kicked a chair and was looking furiously at them, a wild glow in his eyes. "Be happy? **Be happy?** Our friends fucking died while we sleep! Their child grew up without knowing us! We didn't watch his first steps, his first words! We didn't teach him to play ball or about the sacrifices we've done!" He started pacing around like a caged beast. "Monty and Harper are dead. Do you understand that? D-E-A-D. Gone! And you want me to be happy?" Murphy turned around to Raven. "Look around, Raven! We landed one hundred on that planet. How many do you see now? Me, Bellamy, Octavia and Miller. Four out of hundred. We're cursed. There is no being happy. There is just death." He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, exhausted. Clarke moved to him, trying to give him some comfort.

Murphy's eyes snapped open, with a murderous gleam. "Don't fucking touch me, _princess_." And left the bridge, kicking everything on his way.

Jordan looked terrified and his eyes moved wildly between Clarke, Bellamy and Raven. His parents told him all about John Murphy. They actually told him about every one of them. The ones they lost and the ones that Jordan would eventually meet. But nothing prepared him for the fury of his childhood's favorite.

"I'm going to talk to him." Said Raven, trying to stand. Bellamy shook his head.

"You're going to try to find a way to put us on the ground. We need to make sure it's safe before we wake the others." He glanced at Clarke, looking for her approval. The blonde girl nodded. "Jordan, can you help Raven, please?"

The boy moved next to Raven and they started talking about the safest way to land. Knowing that he was distracted, Bellamy turned to Clarke. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Do you want me to come?" He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I had six years to learn how to deal with Murphy. I got this." Clarke gave a small nod. Bellamy gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, not being able to stop himself. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for being here with me." He whispered.

"Always."

Bellamy looked around the corridors for Murphy. Eligius wasn't a big ship, but it was big enough for him to hide. After twenty minutes of searching, he found him sitting near a window, watching the green planet. Bellamy joined his friend on the floor.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes for Bellamy's surprise. He was used to angry Murphy, but sad Murphy just creeped him out.

"Why didn't they wake us?" He asked after a few minutes, finally tearing his eyes from the window. Bellamy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they thought they had time and then they just didn't."

"Bellamy, they _sacrificed_ themselves for us." Bellamy chuckled.

"Being stuck with the woman you love and your child on a ship isn't a sacrifice."

"It is when your family isn't there to share your happiness." Murphy gazed out the window again and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "He said I was his brother." It was barely a whisper, but Bellamy heard it. He looked at his friend, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, he told me that I'm an idiot." Murphy chuckled and turned to him.

"Why?" Bellamy debated if he should tell the truth, but he needed to tell someone. And he needed someone to tell him that Monty was just old and delusional.

"Because I'm in love with Clarke and I should do something about it."

"Well, you are." Bellamy chin fell and he looked at his friend shocked. Murphy smirked. "C'mon, Bellamy. I've watched you two dance around each other for years. We all did. After Praimfraya, when you started a relationship with Echo, we didn't say anything because, you know, we all thought Clarke was dead. But I saw your face when Madi told us she was alive. It was like you could breath again. I saw the old Bellamy. Our leader."

"Murphy, I…"

"I started calling you the King to mess with you. But the truth is you are our King and Clarke is our Princess and you two are perfect to each other. Like two pieces that fit together." Murphy sighted and looked at his hands that were resting on his knees. "A love like that doesn't come easily. Some of us might not even get a chance to experience it. I know you might think you don't deserve her. But you do." He looked at him again. "Bellamy, even when you were just the _"whatever the hell we want"_ guy, you still deserved Clarke. Sometimes people might say that fire doesn't work with fire, but you two together… you're like the sun that lighted our dark world. Many of us kept fighting because we knew you could trust you guys to lead us. Not as individuals, but as a unit." To say Bellamy was shocked was the least. Murphy was revealing himself as one hell of wise bastard. Murphy chuckled again. "Maybe Raven is right. Maybe we should try to be happy. If not for us, for Monty and Harper." Bellamy took his eyes of Murphy.

He was right. Why shouldn't they be happy? Why should he and Clarke pull away their feelings for each other? Maybe – just maybe – if they could find peace, they could finally be together.

Bellamy glanced at Murphy. "You're my brother too." A small smile appeared in the other man's face and he placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "Right back at you, your majesty."

* * *

They walked out of the Eligius into the new world. It was bright and green and Bellamy wished he could smell it and fell the warmth of the two suns on his skin.

Clarke insisted that they wore the hazmat suits. There were no signs of radioactivity in the air, but you could never be too sure. And, with their luck, they weren't willing to risk it.

He took his surroundings. They had landed on a big clearing, pine trees around it, green grass as far as the eye could meet and, down a small hill, a enormous lake with blue, shinning water. It was so beautiful that Bellamy could cry.

A few birds flew over them and Jordan looked at them amazed.

"Do you think it's safe?" Raven asked. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a glance.

"Only one way to found out." She said and he nodded, moving to take off the helmet. "Together." Bellamy smiled at her words. "Together." He agreed and pulled the off the helmed.

It was warm, warmer than Earth, and Bellamy, used to the cold air in the ship, began to sweat. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the smells filling him. It was sweet and homey and confortable.

Bellamy felt something rise in his chest and he couldn't control it. He started laughing. He heard Raven let out a happy squeal behind him and Murphy giving a joyful scream. He was pretty sure that Jordan was perplexed as he was too quiet. He turned to Clarke, who smiled at him with her stunning eyes bright with tears, and, once again unnable to control himself, grabbed her. She let out a small scream that soon turned into laughter as he spinned them around.

Without warning, he threw her over his shoulder - _**"BELLAMY!"**_ \- and started running towards the water. He could hear Murphy, Raven and Jordan behind him, laughing.

As he reached the lake, Bellamy didn't stop, got in the water - _**"Bellamy Blake! DON'T YOU DARE!"**_ \- and dove. When they came to the surface, Clarke looked at him, angry, but he saw the smile that was threatening to escape. "Oh, you're done, mister!" And started to throw water at him. Murphy and Raven soon joined them and they all played and laughed and screamed happily, until they noticed someone was missing.

Jordan was on the shore, looking uncertain, afraid, but Bellamy could feel the excitement that came out of the boy in waves.

Raven moved in his direction. "C'mon, Jordan! It's a lake! It's water! Actually clean, pure, non-recycled water!"

"I… I don't know." He stuttered. Raven looked at her friends with a wicked smirk and turned back to Jordan, who saw her expression and started giving small, hesitant, steps back. "Aunt Raven, no… No!" But it was no use. Raven started throwing water at him. Murphy moved quickly and grabbed Jordan by his waist, pulling him to the lake.

* * *

Bellamy was lying on the floor, his eyes closed, enjoying the light breeze as the suns warmed his skin and dried his drenched clothes. He could hear Jordan making a million questions per minute to Raven and Murphy. He could hear the way the answered each one of them patiently. He could hear _her_ small and hesitant steps getting louder as she got closer to him. He could hear the way she lied down right to his side and sighed. He could hear when she turned to look at him and waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. And Bellamy Blake never denied Clarke Griffin anything.

When his brown orbs locked on her face, he couldn't hold back the smile that grew on his face. Happy Clarke was so rare, but so beautifu,l that he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

"We did it." She whispered to him. Afraid that, if anyone heard her, their happiness would be taken away. "All thanks to Monty and Harper." A flash of sadness crossed her blue eyes, but the soft smile never left her lips.

"We'll never forget it, Clarke. People will know what they did. Monty and Harper Green were the ones that saved mankind and everyone - in the present and the future - will know that." His voice was gentle, but Clarke could hear the promise in it.

"Why didn't you want to wake the others?" She asked him. Bellamy sighted and tore his gaze away from her.

"I just wanted a moment. **I** needed it. **We** needed it." He heard her move closer to him, not touching him, but enough for Bellamy to feel her warmth. "When we are all together, it all happens so fast and so loud. I just wanted us to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while."

"Why Murphy?" Bellamy knew what the real question was _. Why not Echo?_

When they were debating who they should wake first, they decided to choose one person each. After hearing Clarke blurt Raven's name, he just said Murphy's in a low, confident tone. She looked at him strangely, but nodded in agreement.

"It felt right." Bellamy moved his head and looked at her. Clarke wasn't staring at him anymore, her gaze in the blue sky. "Why Raven?" _Why not Madi?_

He saw the corner of her lips twitch and she glanced at him. "It felt right."

Bellamy closed his eyes again. They didn't need any more words between them. At first it just scared the shit out of him. Now it was just familiar and comfortable.

Maybe – _just maybe_ – Monty was right.

He felt her hand touch his and he grabbed it. Clarke's hand was small, but far from soft. Bellamy could feel every scar and every callus. He intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb against her skin. Clarke sighted in appreciation.

"Tomorrow." She whispered.

"Tomorrow." He agreed.

* * *

 **Hello nerds!**

 **This was fast, right?**

 **I just want to thank everyone that favorited/followed this story.**

 _ **But a special thank you to Zouzou0517, FreeEagle5, JavaJunkie110, Jo Hamel and misterious guest that reviewed.**_

 **By the way, English, as you can probably notice, is not my first language. I'll try my best to stop any grammar and spelling mistakes from happening. But I do aprecciate if you see anything that should be improved and give notes. This way I can do better next time.**

 **I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do.**

 **It felt right to write mostly from Bellamy's POV, but I'll try to show another side in later chapters. But no promises.**

 **I just love Murphy and I just can see him and Bellamy becoming best friends in the future. And they I can totally imagine Harper and Monty talking about their friends to Jordan and refering to them as his uncles and aunts.**

 **I'll try to update soon!**

 **Lots of love,**

 _Jane_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The 100, but can someone, please, get me a Bellamy Blake?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question. Bellamy dropped the axe and cleaned the sweat from his forehead before turning to the woman.

Echo stood behind him. Chin up and arms crossed, her eyes glittering with anger. The clothes she used on the ring long forgotten and replaced the typical grounder attire.

"No, I am not." _Liar._ The voice in his heard started to sound a lot like Monty lately and that gave Bellamy a weird feeling of guilty. He had been avoiding Echo since they woke everyone up two weeks ago. They had reunited, her happy attitude clearly contrasting with his cold one.

Bellamy tried. He really did.

He thought about going to her, holding her, kissing her. He thought about how their relationship had kept him sane during those years in space. He thought about how he promised her nothing would change when they got back on the ground. He really did try over and over again.

But Clarke was there and it was like a magnet was drawing him to her. Whenever he considered going to Echo, to fix things – to fix _them_ -, Bellamy started wondering what Clarke was doing. Did she need his help? Did she had a good night sleep? Were her eyes always so blue? He could be walking towards Echo, but if he spotted the familiar blonde hair, his feet would change direction immediately.

"Yes, you are." Her voice pulled him off his thoughts. "I know you Bellamy. And I knew this would happen, sooner or later." He opened his mouth to argue, but she held her hand up. "I told everything was going to be different and you promised that wouldn't happen. You _promised_ to be there for me." He could see her eyes tearing up and he had the decency to look ashamed. "I believed your words. I actually did. Until we hit the ground and that little girl came out of nowhere telling you Clarke was alive. I knew, in that moment, that it was over." Echo took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she talked again, her voice sounded tired, defeated. "I could handle her ghost. I could handle the dead woman you once loved. But the real and alive Clarke? I can't compete with that." She chuckled softly at his expression. "I pity you, Bellamy. Following her around like a love struck teenager. Longing, waiting her for notice you, but never making a move. You think you're not worthy of her. But the truth is she is the one that is not worthy of you." Echo's voice was soft, loaded with hurt. "You have such a beautiful big heart, Bellamy Blake. Clarke Griffin is a fool for not seeing that. And she will crush it." She gave him a small smile. "I really hope one day you find happiness. I just don't see it happening with her around." Echo turned and started to walk away.

"You're wrong." He said with a strong and confident voice. Echo stopped, but didn't turn back to him. "She _is_ worthy. She deserves the world and she definitely deserves all my love and respect ." Bellamy waited for Echo to turn around and scream at him. He waited for her to tell him he was a stupid and childish dreamer, but she resumed her walk away from him.

* * *

They had been on the ground for six months now. They were living and prospering. They were not grounders, they were not Skykru, they were not Wonkru. They were Earthkru. A tight and surviving clan focused on rebuilding together.

They started planting some crops. There were cabins everywhere. Children would laugh and play without fear. Their guns were long forgotten and the guards were slowly finding other ways to keep themselves busy. They had found some animals – herbivores – to breed and that could be used for feeding everyone.

There had been some hardships and they've lost some people. Some to the unknown dangers of the new world, others to disease. Their bodies were still getting used to new ecosystem and they didn't have enough knowledge to properly help them.

Emori was one of those losses. A few weeks after they woke everyone, she got sick. Vomiting, fevers and difficult breathing. Clarke and Abby tried everything. They tested new plants, tested her blood, tried different medicines. But in the end, Emori couldn't fight it anymore. She asked them to stop and let her go. Bellamy and Raven argued with her, but in the end it was Murphy to tell them to back off. He just wanted her to have peace in her last moments. He took her to see the lake and they sat there for hours. When Bellamy, Raven and Clarke finally decided to join them, she was gone and he was staring to the water with a blank look and tears on his face, the body of the woman he loved wrapped tightly on his arms.

To say Bellamy was scared to lose Murphy was not even close to the truth. He was terrified. When they had broken up on the Ring, Murphy was cold, self-destructive and back to his old ways. But his friend surprised him once again. After a couple days of grieving, he was back on his feet, ready to work and make himself the man Emory always thought he was.

And that gave Bellamy a new respect and admiration for his friend. They had grown closer in the last months and, even though Bellamy shared a cabin with his sister and Murphy had his own, they could often be found together. They had come a long away from trying to murder each other.

His relationship with Octavia was also going to what used to be. She had been eager to redeem herself and made sure she helped everyone she could around camp. At the beginning people were wary of her, but all it took was for people to see Clarke trusting her with some shores for everyone to give her a second chance. Slowly, Octavia became more herself and Bellamy loved having his bubbly baby sister back.

Jordan was the most excited of them all. He loved having so many people to talk and to just hang. He loved having all his uncles and aunts around him. He was curious and shy, but determined to make himself useful. So, honoring his father's memory, he began working on the fields, learning everything he could about vegetables and fruits. Bellamy knew he was just thrilled that his algae's days were over.

Raven was also setting in their new life beautifully. She and Shaw worked together to make everyone's life easy. Their clan had decided that technology wasn't going to define their new lifestyle, but the couple was always ready to work with what they had. Little inventions that made everyone's daily life go smoother. And they were so in love it was adorable to watch. Even though Raven shared a cabin with Clarke and Madi, Bellamy knew it was only a matter of time until she moved do Shaw's.

And Clarke… Well, Clarke was being her usual self. Always ready to help everyone in need, either in the medical cabin that had been set or in any other chore that needed her attention. She was all smiles to everyone and Bellamy was in love with this new side of her. He was used to serious and fierce Clarke, but seeing her caring, carefree personality only made him admire and love her more.

 _Yes, he was fine with admitting it to himself. But to no one else. Especially her._

When the last of them moved out of the Eligius, Madi had told them to take a day off and just enjoy their new home. So, when Miller had come to his cabin and told him the Commander was asking everyone to gather near the ship's gate, Bellamy was confused, but left the safety of his house.

"My people. My friends. My family." The little girl still amazed him with all her confidence. It shouldn't be surprising. She had been raised by Clarke after all.

They were all gathered around the Eligius gate. Madi stood in the middle of the ramp, looking to the crowd on the ground. Clarke, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, Indra and Diyoza were standing on near the gate, behind Madi.

"We did it. We've finally found a place to call our own. A place to cherish, to love, to be free and, above all, to rebuild." There were some cheers from the crowd and Madi waited patiently from them to quiet again. "Now that we are safe, our bellies are full and we all have roofs over our heads, it's time to address different matter. Like the future of mankind." Bellamy looked confused to Clarke, who returned his expression. She was as clueless as him. " I've talking with the old Commanders about our next step to build, not only a home, but a functioning society and we've come to an understanding." Madi stopped talking and gave the crowd a moment to contemplate her words. "I am the last of my kind. The Nightblood ends with me and so does the Commanders legacy. It's time for us to rethink our leadership because, as of today, I am officially resigning my position." A loud and outraged mumble erupted from the crowd and Bellamy could no longer hold his shocked expression. They were finally in peace. What was that girl trying to do? Madi held her hand up to quiet everyone. "My friends, you have to understand this is the way to solve what will become a problem. One day I'll be gone and what will it happen? There will be no more nightbleeders to take the chip and everything will go to chaos. But we can change that now. We can choose our leader and let him or her guide us and, when they finally lay to rest, we can choose wisely who will follow. If we want to end the bloodshed that stains our past, this is the way." The clan was silent. The only sound for miles was the nature taking its course. Madi smiled softly. "Let's take a few days. Think about what I told you. Think about who should take the mantle of leadership and…"

"I nominate Bellamy and Clarke." A voice said.

Bellamy turned so fast, his neck cracked. **What the hell?**

Murphy stood in front of the crowd, completely relaxed, like he was commenting on the weather. Every head was turned in his direction and he just shrugged. The _idiot_ shrugged like it was no big deal. He exchanged a glance with Bellamy and sighed.

"Look, who are we kidding?" Murphy said, moving to the ramp and standing next to Madi, staring at the crowd. "If we are here today – _alive and breathing_ – it's thanks to their efforts, their fights and, above all, their sacrifices. Ever since that dropship landed on the ground, they have taken the mantle of leadership without taking a second thought. They fought to keep everyone alive and that had them make hard decisions. Decisions most of us would have been too scared to make. " Murphy looked over to his friends, taking in their appalled expressions. He wanted to laugh so bad. He would probably be doing it latter, but right now he was giving the best speech of his life and he had to make it count. He wouldn't have a second chance at this. "They actually carried our burdens, so we wouldn't have to." Bellamy almost teared up at his friend's words. He had told him a few weeks ago about the motto he and Clarke had created so long ago. _Damn him for using that against them!_ "If you think there is anyone more worthy of leading us, you can come here and tell us." No one moved. "Bellamy and Clarke earned the right to be our leaders. Not because they want to do it, but because they are actually worthy of it." Murphy smiled. "And that way there can be some balance, right? I mean, they are still Clarke and Bellamy. They'll fight and buttheads, but they'll eventually kiss and make up, doing what is right for everyone." Some people laughed and that eased the tension that had settled over the clan. "I say we vote. Whoever thinks I'm on my right mind and this is the best idea I ever had, put your hand up." He held his hand up.

Bellamy couldn't stop being nervous. This was it.

Octavia's hand was the next one up. Then Raven's. Then Shaw's. Then Miller's. Abby hesitated for a moment, but eventually held her hand up, smiling proudly at her daughter. Indra, Diyoza and Kane also held their hands up. In the middle of crowd, Bellamy saw Echo lifting her hand. Jordan was next. One after the other, hands were risen and soon everyone had their hand in the air.

Bellamy turned to look at Murphy and he saw Madi next to him, her hand up and a knowing smile on her face. Had this been her plan all along? She couldn't possible guess that Murphy would pull up his stupidest plan ever.

"I guess it's unanimous. So, what do you guys say?" Bellamy finally turned to Clarke. She was looking dumbfounded at the crowd.

What felt like years later, her blue orbs eventually found his brown ones. He could see all the fear and doubt in them and he tried to show her that was exactly how he was feeling. To say he was scared to death was an understatement. Commanding an army to war was definitely easier than making a decision like this. Leading the 100 had been a hard task for them and now everyone was asking them to lead what was left of mankind to a new era.

It was daunting, but at the same time wonderfully thrilling. Fear was pushed back in his mind, being replaced by the idea of doing this with Clarke by his side. _**They could do this**_. He knew they could.

He saw her lips twitch in a smile and he knew she was thinking the same thing as him. Bellamy smiled in return and held his hand for her to take, which she did without a hesitating.

They moved to face the crowd, accepting their place as their leaders.

"ALL HAIL THE KING AND THE PRINCESS!" Murphy shouted from behind them. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but the crowds erupted in cheers, startling him.

"THE KING AND PRINCESS!"

* * *

 **Hi my lovely nerds!**

 **I was even faster this time and I'm so proud of myself!**

 **I just think about this fanfiction all the time. Where I want to take, if I want to write more chapters, how far I can go… It's actually the first time I'm getting somewhere with my writing and I'm actually excited.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please, review! I keep getting e-mails about you adding this story to your alerts and favorites and I really want to know your opinion. I swear to Merlin, if you keep me in the dark, I'll do something crazy! Like marrying Bellamy to Raven or Clarke to Murphy!**

 **I'm awfully sorry for killing Emori, but it had to be done and you'll find out why in the next chapter. It has a purpose. I promise.**

 **Thank you** **JavaJunkie110** **and** **Zouzou0517** **for all the love and support. You're amazing.**

 **I'll stop talking now and keep on working on the next chapter.**

 **Bear hugs to everyone,**

 _Jane_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It pains me, but I still don't own The 100.**

 **Before I start this chapter, I want to adress to** _Jo Hamel_ **, who actually twisted my brain on the count of the plot hole I created. (Can you please comment on all my fanfictions and keep doing that? JK) When I say children, let's say the youngest is like 8 years old, so they are pre-bunker. For me they are children until they reach the crazy 14, so... About the people, I didn't count how many survived on the season finale, but with the Wonkru, the Eligius people plus our favorite main characters, let's say 600? I haven't really thought about those details. They are not 100 that's for sure.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Eight months after becoming the leader of the Earthkru, Bellamy found out it was easier than being a leader on the actual Earth. Without the wars and troubles that kept them on edge, solving problems like maintenance was relatively easy.

Soon after the clan had elected him and Clarke as their leaders, they had decided to form a Council. They had chosen their most trusted friends and family and gave each one of them a section of the work force to oversee.

Abby had been charged with taking care of the medical aspect of the camp. That was actually the easiest one. She had been doing it on the Ark and in Arkadia, so she settled nicely in her position. The older Griffin woman had also decided to start classes to teach those who would like to have medical training so they could expand their medical staff.

After much debating, Kane had become the Justice Councilor. He had created and written the laws - which were reread and approved - that would turn their blossoming clan into a functioning society. He wasn't judge, jury and executioner and had decided to train and teach some of the older people to take part in the new justice system so they could balance the power. First rule of all: there would not be a dead penalty. They now had the chance to make things different.

Raven was, of course, chosen to lead the mechanic and engineering department. She took her time to welcome anyone that wished to learn about the subject and was working closely with some of the former grounders to figure out ways to make everyone life easier using any minimum amount of electricity or generators possible. They still used the walkie talkies and the medical equipment, but the knowledge of weapon making would die with them. In this new world there was no place for massive destruction weapons.

To find something to keep Murphy busy had been the hardest part. Despite being a full function member of society, Bellamy knew that is friend need a purpose in life, something to keep him busy and out of trouble. So they created an agricultural department. Murphy was now in charge of everything that was produced in the lands and of the well-being of the animals. He had laughed when Clarke and Bellamy first suggested it, but they could see how happy he was in his new position. He had chosen Jordan and Elyon, a former grounder woman, to help and guide him in what was uncharted territory for him. He was learning and fulfilled. Emory was now a beautiful memory that he cherished and Bellamy knew that he was finally in piece with her death.

Despite everything being relatively calm, they had decided to hand the security of their small village and lands to Indra. This was still a new world, with many hidden dangers and they had to be prepared for what might come. Life had taught them that the hard way. Her first decision was to send out well trained warriors to explore the planet. Echo had been one of them. Actually, she was the first to volunteer.

Raven had told Bellamy that the girl confided to that was still too hard to be around him. So, out of respect for their relationship, Bellamy had gone to meet Echo before she left. He wished her the best of luck and gave her hope that one day she would meet someone and finally be over him. They had hugged and he watched as the group made its way out of the camp.

Indra had also sought Octavia to join the security team, but the Blake girl had politely declined. Her fighting days were over. So, much to everyone surprise, she had gone to Murphy and asked to work on the fields. She said it gave her peace and welcomed the hard work happily.

So Miller became Indra's second in command. He taught the newcomers to the team, always making sure they were prepared for the job before sending them to Indra to be assigned to their jobs.

Madi stayed mostly in the background. It took her sometime, but she finally found her lost childhood and could be seen making friends and make more age appropriate activities. She still went to council meetings and gave her advice, but she was slowly finding her calling. Three days a week she would join Abby, her adoptive grandmother, in the medical cabin and learned all she could to become a doctor. Even though she was young, Bellamy knew that she needed a purpose. Clarke couldn't be prouder.

Clarke and Bellamy had also settled in a nice routine. During the day, they would meet for breakfast in her cabin and go through the tasks for the day. On busy days, they could be seen walking around the village, talking to people and making sure everyone was safe and had everything they needed to be confortable. On harder days, they would have to go to Raven's cabin - that she now shared with Shaw - while she worked relentlessly on amplifying the radio's signal so they could reach their scouting team. On the worst days, they had to join Kane and uphold the law. They were once the 100, the delinquents, they could relate to the teenagers who made stupid mistakes.

At the end of the day, they would go their separate ways. Clarke usually enjoyed dinner with her mother and Madi before going to Raven and Shaw's cabin. Sometimes they would be joined by Octavia, sometimes they would be alone.

Bellamy usually ended up his day with Murphy. They would go for a quiet walk around camp, making fun of each other and reminiscing about the old days, when they were stupid and carefree. Murphy kept complaining that he missed the moonshine and that he would give anything to be a drunken mess from time to time. Bellamy couldn't help but agree with him.

From time to time, they would all come together – Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Murphy, Shaw, Jordan, Octavia and Miller – and talk through the night. Their newfound friendship was still strange to them, whose time on Earth was used to survive and not to hang out. But they did that now. They would hang around the fire on cold nights and by the lake on warm and lazy afternoons. They would talk about the Ark and their first days on the ground. They would talk about Monty, Harper and Jasper. They would remember Lincoln and Finn. They would honor the memory of those that were gone by being themselves.

All this peace came to an end when, on the evening Murphy failed to come to his cabin to have dinner, Bellamy went to look for his friend and found him in the cabin he now shared with Jordan. They were laughing loudly, nursing each a cup and looking completely out of their minds.

"Uncle Bellamy!" Jordan was the first to notice him standing in the doorway. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were blushed.

"Blake, my oldest and tallest friend!" said Murphy, trying to get up, but failing miserably. That's when Bellamy understood what was going on.

"Are you two drunk?" He asked puzzled. Jordan nodded excitedly and Murphy grinned, finally managing to get up. "It took us several tries and weeks of hard work, but we did it. We got you a drink!" He handed Bellamy a cup. The Blake eyed its contents with interested and, without a second thought, he took it to his lips. It was bitter and burned his throat, but made his fingers tingle and his stomach feel warm.

"Dude, this is strong." He told them. They looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear, so Bellamy decided to put them out of their misery. "I love it!" Murphy and Jordan cheered and then pulled him to the table.

"We have to throw a party! Get everyone drunk and happy!" Murphy announced five cups later, his speech blurry. "I bet Raven can get some music on and we would just relax." He turned to Bellamy slowly. "You _**have to**_ convince Clarke! You're the only one who can do it!" Bellamy pondered his words. He could do that or they could keep it a secret and have all the fun to themselves. Somehow that didn't seem fair. That was also part of being a leader, right? Making sure his people were having a good time.

"Let's do it!" He said, pulling his chair back and standing up. Jordan eyes widened. "Now?"

"Well, do you have anything else better to do?" Murphy also got up and wavered a bit with the sudden movement. "Let's go, Jordan. We have to get everyone drunk. Maybe Uncle Bell will finally find the perfect way to tell Auntie Clarke he is hopelessly in love with her."

To say the walk to Clarke's cabin was eventful was an understatement. Jordan held the batch of the moonshine like it was gold and refused to walk faster, afraid that he would fall and drop it. Murphy tripped three time, falling face first on the floor and taking Bellamy down with him. They stayed down a couple minutes, giggling like stupid teenagers, before being able to get back up.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy shouted when he reached her cabin. He could hear the voices inside, so he knew she was home and awake. He banged on the door. "Clarke Griffin!"

"What the hell?" They heard Raven's voice, a couple of hurried steps and the door flung open, showing Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Madi on the other side. The girls took in their appearance completely shocked.

"What is going on, Bellamy?" She asked, crossing t her arms in front of her chest.

Murphy elbowed him as he had forgotten what he was supposed to say, his eyes locked on Clarke's chest. Bellamy cleared his throat, feeling himself blush. Octavia snorted and he glared at her.

Without missing a beat, he took the bottle from Jordan's hands and dropped to on knee, presenting it to Clarke. "Oh fearless princess, we come bearing gifts." Murphy and Jordan started laughing, clinging to each other. He registered the amused expression on Raven's face.

"What is that?" Clarke took the bottle of his hand, removed the cap and took a sniff. Her expression went from angry to amazed to stunned to angry again. "You guys are drunk." She stated.

"Yes, we are, princess. Totally, completely and happily trashed." Murphy said, moving to her. He tripped on Bellamy's foot and started to fall. Octavia moved forward and was able to hold him. "Thank you, beautiful and amazing woman." Bellamy could see his sister blush. "Hey, that's my baby sister!" He shouted, trying to stand up, but failing at it and landing on his butt in the grass.

"Well, it's your fault you have that gigantic feet, you stupid moron!" Murphy shouted at him, but then started laughing loudly.

"Shut it, Murphy." Clarke whispered in an angry tone. "You're going to wake up everyone!" Murphy tried to still his laughs and turned to her. "Hey princess, do you know what they say about guys with big feet? They have massive…" Raven clapped his hand over his mouth – _"Murphy!"_ – and shot a worried glance at Madi. Unable to talk, Murphy wiggled his eyebrows at Clarke, whose face was completely red.

"Hey, I want to know what they say about guys with big feet!" Jordan complained. The blonde girl sighted and walked to him. "You guys are idiots. You got your nephew drunk." Bellamy was too far gone to be ashamed, so he just grinned to the Green boy.

"Your dad would totally approve." He assured him. Clarke just shook her head and tightened her lips. "C'mon Jordan. Let's get you in bed." The boy looked at her scared and moved away from her grasp.

"No! What about the party?" The older girls looked confused between them. "What party?" Madi asked, excited.

"That's why we came here! We want to throw a party and dance and be wasted." Bellamy clarified, standing at last. Clarke set her eyes on him, her eyebrow raised in silent question.

" _Wd canjr tojn askjfb thowo prinjsdhcesnf prnsdmisb_ f."

"What?" Octavia asked, clearly having the time of her life. Muphy looked at Raven, who gave him a warning glance before removing her hand from his mouth. "We came to ask the princess permission."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Actually, Bellamy came to beg you to let us do it." She looked between her friends, uncertain. Bellamy staggered to her and grabbed her hand. He tried to ignore the tingling sensation oh his hands, that had not to do with the alchool, and focus on his mission.

"Please Clarke. It would be fun and everyone would have a wonderful time."

"I don't know, Bell…" Her voice was weak and she took her lower lip between her teeth, uncertain. It took Bellamy all his strength to take away his gaze from her lips to her eyes.

"We would set an age limit and could get Indra to control everything. You know nothing gets past that woman. Please, Clarke." She looked around. Even Raven and Octavia were begging for her to allow it with their eyes. She sighted.

"Fine!" The group cheered and Bellamy gave her a small peck on her cheek, making her blush. "But, if things get out of control, I'm blaming you, Bellamy Blake." He grinned at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, princess."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Here it is, the new chapter!**

 **I was writting and it go way to big and I decided to split it. So be happy, because I already have one more chapter for you guys ;)**

 **I want to thank everyone that reviewed! FreeEagle5, Rwby Arc, AngelWings98, Jo Hamel, Zouzou0517 and Wolf85, thank you to give the strength to keep writing this story :)**

 **Ok, now to finish the next chapter! I think I might be able to uptade on Saturday, but no promises as usual.**

 **Love you awesome nerds,**

 _Jane_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't' own this awesome show and its amazing characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The party was already in full swing when Bellamy got there. He had been talking to Indra about the scouting team and was late.

Raven had finally managed to get a hold of Echo, who told her they had found an ocean a couple weeks ago and they had decided to take some time before getting back to camp. They had found some fruits and animals and she was bringing it to camp. " _Village_ " Clarke had corrected. The line was silent for a few minutes. Bellamy thought, in a moment of panic, that Echo would start to scream at Clarke trough the radio about his careful hidden feelings, but they heard a little static before she replied " _Home"._

That had put everyone in celebratory mood and no one said anything against the party when Clarke suggested. They wanted it. _**No.**_ _They needed it_. And everything just got better when Abby came running from the medical cabin announcing the first baby in over a hundred years had been born.

Everyone just stopped what they had been doing and started cheering. Bellamy and Clarke rushed to the cabin to congratulate the new parents and had been struck with a request that left them speechless.

" _Godparents?"_ Clarke asked again to make sure they had heard right. Kali, the new mother, just nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Yes. It is an old costume. It dates back before the first Praimfraya. They parents choose someone they trust to bless their child with protection. Someone they know would take care of their baby if anything were to happen to them." The father, Martin, explained. Bellamy was dumfounded.

"And you want _**us**_ to be it?" He asked, unsure.

"You brought us here. You are our leaders. You give us hope and inspire us. Just like this little girl." Bellamy looked at Clarke, who had silent tears running down her cheek. She was looking at the baby like it was a miracle and Bellamy knew just how she felt. This child would never know pain or war or hunger. Her future was bright and colorful and full of love. All because of their hard work and sacrifice. "We would be honored." He answered and, when Clarke turned to him and smiled, he knew he had said the right thing.

"Hey, Bellamy" Miller's voice took him out his thoughts. The guard was standing next to Jackson, Jordan and Logan, a friend of Jordan, and waved him over. Bellamy joined them and was immediately given a cup by his nephew. He took a small sip and made a face. It was just too bitter. Miller chuckled and gave a small pat in his shoulder. "I heard you got a new job today."

"It's more little a huge honor, you know." Bellamy replied in a sarcastic tone, but Miller's smile never left his lips.

"I know. It is a great honor. Not only for you, but also for Clarke. You guys just do everything together, don't you?" Bellamy glared at him and Jackson gave his boyfriend a warning glance. Logan noticed the tension and cleared his throat.

"So, have you guys heard that our friend Jordan has a huge crush on Linda?" The couple quickly shifted their attention to boy, who was giving his friend a nasty look, and Bellamy decided to look around.

He took in the smiles, the laughter, the way that everyone seemed so happy. The music was blaring from the speakers Raven had managed to fix and Jordan's and Murphy's moonshine was passed around in cups and bottles under the watchful eye of Indra. They had decided that no one under seventeen years old was allowed to drink alcohol. Kane and Abby fought to raise the age limit, but that was hypocritical of Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke's eyes glittered with irritation when she told her mother she had had her first drink long before she was seventeen. Bellamy was just mesmerized by her rosy check to even acknowledge the fact that Clarke had always been a rebel. He chuckled to himself remembering Abby's shocked expression and Kane's mischievous one.

He searched the crowd for his co-leader and found her on the other side of the fire talking excitedly with Ginger and Helga, two girls that were starting their medical training. He took in her blonde hair caught in two long braids. Despite thinking she looked great with short hair; Bellamy was just delighted to see that she had been growing it again. Something about her long strands reminded him of their first days of freedom, when she was a stuck up princess and he was an arrogant jerk. She was wearing a blue shirt that matched her eyes perfectly, but it was what he saw next that took his breath away.

Clarke Griffin was wearing shorts. Tiny, black and tight shorts. Her long legs on display. Not just for him, but for everyone.

Bellamy stopped hearing, stopped moving. Hell, he even stopped breathing. He just could see Clarke Griffin in those fucking shirts. It was hard enough to keep his attraction in check when she was covered in clothes, but her walking around parading those perfect creamy white legs was going to be the death of him.

He groaned in despair and heard a soft giggle next to him. Bellamy spun around to find his sister looking amusingly at him.

"You could just go talk to her, you know?" He took a long sip from his cup and tried to calm down himself.

"And say what? O _h Clarke, I'm totally crazy about you since forever and can't take you out of my mind. Would you be my girl? Nice shorts, by the way_." Octavia let out a loud laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"That's one way to go. Or you could just ask her to dance." She gave him a soft smile and he groaned in despair.

"Not going to happen, O. I'll just keep this to myself. Clarke and I are never going to happen and I made my peace with that." He gave his co-leader a quick glance, before turning to look sadly at his cup. He hadn't made his peace with it. He still wanted her. Damn, he still loved her.

"She looks at you too, you know?" He head shot up at his sister's words. "When you're not looking and she thinks she is being discrete. She stares at you like the sun rises and sets with you. Especially when you walk around without a shirt, which is disgusting by the way." She makes a face, sticking her tongue out, and he can't hold a smile. "I just think it's stupid for two people, who obviously care so much each other, to not be together. You are best friends, co-leaders and partners. You love each other. It right there and everyone sees it. Except you two morons." Octavia gives his arm a small squeeze. "Don't be afraid to love, Bell. Life is too short to make that stupid mistake."

He watched his sister walk away from him. She was no longer his baby and that terrified him. The thought that the young girl he had raised had become a beautiful and intelligent woman was something that left him speechless and proud at the same time.

Octavia changed directions and headed to Murphy, who was talking to some of the younger boys that worked in the fields under his watch. She touched lightly on his foreman and he turned. Bellamy watched the interaction with curiosity.

When Murphy saw the younger Blake his all demeanor changed. He straightened his shoulders, puffed his chest and grinned widely at her. They exchanged a few words, Octavia laughing and Murphy looking proud to be the cause of it. After a few moments, she waved him goodbye and left. Bellamy quirked an eyebrow while his friend stared at Octavia's back longingly. That's when it him.

Murpy had been giving him signs for weeks now. He talked about the younger Blake a lot and Bellamy thought it was just for him to keep tabs on his baby sister, but it was all there. The soft and excited tone he used when he told him how hard working Octavia was; how great her ideas were; how she helped bring the group's morale up; how she made sure everyone was alright. He used to look uncertain to Bellamy, studying his reaction and Bellamy was stupid enough to believe that it he was just making sure Octavia was on the right path, when all along Murphy has been asking him silent permission to pursue his sister.

Noticing someone was watching him, Murphy turned and, after a moment of hesitation, moved towards his friend.

"Hey man."

"Hey." Murphy's eyes moved around refusing to meet his friend's. Bellamy also looked around and caught her sister laughing with Raven. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be happy. "I'm fine with it, you know?" Murphy turned to him so quickly that Bellamy was sure he heard is neck crack.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to look noncommittal. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"You and Octavia. I'm ok with it." He pondered his words. "Actually, I fully support it." Murphy was staring at it like he just grew a second head. "Look Murphy. I know we started on the wrong foot. But you were an idiot and so was I. We were kids and didn't know any better." Bellamy chuckled. "I mean, we did try to hang each other." His friend shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "But we've grown up. And we've lost so much, Murphy. I don't want to keep losing. I'm tired of losing. I just want to be happy and I want the people I love – my family – to be happy." Murphy finally met his gaze.

"What are you trying to say?" Bellamy placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm saying that I trust you, John Murphy. I trust you with my life. And I definitely trust you with my baby sister." He gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and dropped his arm. "But remember this: if you hurt her, I'll hurt you a hundred times more." He warned casually taking the cup to his lips.

"Oh, I believe that." Murphy said, smirking.

"Hey! Dipshits!" They turned, staring at Raven. Her checks were red and a thin layer of sweat was covering her forehead, her hair falling from her trademark ponytail, but that didn't stop her smile and the happy glint in her eyes. "Are you going to stay there chatting like two teenagers or are you going to join us?" Bellamy and Murphy rolled their eyes, but followed the mechanic without hesitation.

Shaw was dancing, completely wasted, and grabbed Raven as soon as they joined him on the dance floor. Octavia, Clarke and Madi had been laughing at him, moving their bodies to the sound of the music. As soon as they spotted the boys, his sister and Madi exchanged an amused glance and pulled Murphy to join them. Bellamy was left there, staring at Clarke and trying his best to not look at her uncovered legs. She smiled brightly at him and held her hand out.

Without missing a beat, Bellamy grabbed it and made his co-leader swirl. She laughed as she crashed into his chest, her blue orbs glistening. "Are you happy?" He heard himself asking her. She gave him a mischievous grin, still pressed to him. "I got to hand it to, Bellamy Blake. This might be the best idea you and your crazy sidekick have ever had." He laughed softly and dipped his head, bringing his lips to her ear. He saw her skin prickle. "So, no punishing me latter?" Bellamy questioned, his voice low and husky. Clarke rolled her eyes. "The night it's not over yet, Blake. I can't make that promise." She turned back to their friends and started to move to the beat again. She didn't let go of his hand though.

* * *

Bellamy turned again in his bed and sighted. He had been trying to sleep, he really did, but that was just not happening. All he could think about was Clarke's smile, her body pressed to his, her fingers intertwined with his, the way her body moved and casually brushed against his, and her shorts… her fucking tight black shorts.

He stared at the celling and groaned. His body and soul ached for her. They had been patient about their needs, but now they were more than ready to fight for what they wanted. Despite that, his scared brain and heart kept telling him to wait just a little bit longer. He felt confused and lost.

He knew he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He had loved her for years - centuries actually – and, although people kept telling him his feeling were reciprocated, he couldn't grasp the fact that Clarke could love him back.

 _She stares at you like the sun rises and sets with you._ Octavia's words kept running threw his head and he was having a hard time shaking it off. Clarke and Octavia were friends. Despite all the bad blood in the beginning, they finally managed to work on their relationship and forgive each other for all the mistakes of the past. He couldn't hold a smile thinking that the most important women in his life got along so well. He loved watching them being so at ease with each other.

Sighting, Bellamy decided he needed a walk. He quickly got up, dressed and exited his cabin, careful to not wake his sister up.

The remnants of the party were still scattered along the main square of the village, abandoned cups and bottles all over the place. The fire was out, but there was still some embers glowing in the dark. Bellamy decided against cleaning it up. Someone would take care of it in the morning.

He walked carefully around the place and moved out of the buildings, going towards the lake. Maybe he just needed a cold dive to clear his thoughts. Bellamy strolled along the shore, his eyes staring at the grass.

When Bellamy finally reached his favorite spot, a place hidden from the curious eyes in the village, surrounded by trees, he took off his shirt and then moved to unbutton his pants when something caught his eyes.

At first he thought that were just some neglected rags, but his brain finally recognized one of the pieces: the shorts that had been on his minds all night long; the shorts that tortured him into insomnia and made him leave the safety of his bed to have a cold swim while the moon was still up in the sky. He looked around, looking for the owner of the damned garment.

Clarke was a few meters away, lying in the wooden platform they had built in the water. On lazy warm days, they would go for a swim and lie there, enjoying the sun dry their skin. Now there was no sun, but Clarke was still there, her expression peaceful.

Bellamy took in the way the moon lighted her soft curves and white skin. His eyes moved from her pink lips to her chest that rose with every breath she took, to her flat naked belly and to her legs, the ones he couldn't take off his mind. His fingers twitched and he longed to drag them down her body while she moaned his name. That thought made him take a step forward, into the water, the sound echoing in the quiet night.

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her upper body, supporting herself on the elbows, looking around for what caused the noise. When her blue orbs found his brown ones, Bellamy was grounded in his spot.

He weighted his options. He could walk away and pretend that this didn't happen, but with his luck Clarke would just question him about it. He could just go to her and struck up a conversation casually, but with her almost naked body that would just be an agonizing chat. Or, he could just do what his heart demanded and take her in arms.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and watched her carefully. She didn't look scared, her position relaxed after recognizing him. He waited for her to do something - _anything_ \- that would give him the answer for his indecision. She stared him for a few moments, before shifting her gaze to the water and back to him again. The moon lighted her rosy cheeks and that's when he saw it. The wanting. The longing. The need almost has unbearable has his own.

Without missing a beat, he walked into the lake towards Clarke. He could feel the cool water hitting his skin, but he didn't care. The cold never bothered him less. There was a fire in his chest that made him move forward.

Bellamy saw in slow motion the moment she hurried to her feet, dove gracefully into the water and started to swim towards him. He urged himself to move faster and the water was almost at his shoulders when they meet.

Her body slammed into his, her hands moving to his neck and Bellamy crashed his lips into hers.

The kiss was desperate and hot. Their lips moved together and his hands grabbed her small waist, his fingers digging into her skin. She moaned softly into him, pulling his hair, and he took the chance to let his tongue explore her mouth. Her tights found their way to his waist and she grinded into him.

Bellamy pulled back and opened his mouth to talk, but he lost his line of thought when he saw her blue eyes almost dark with lust, her lips swollen and her heavy breathing. He groaned and kissed her again, hard.

The lump on his chest disappeared and, for the first time since Octavia was born, he felt peaceful. There was so much he wanted to tell her. She needed to know how he felt; how his body and heart needed her; how easy was to breath when she was around; how he wanted to make her happy; how he wanted to have her by his side, every day, for the rest of their lives. But that could wait. Right now, he just wanted to get lost in the amazing feeling that was Clarke Griffin.

* * *

Bellamy woke up feeling complete. He never felt that way. On the Ark, he used to wake up worried about his sister hiding under the floor. On Earth, he barely slept and, when he did, he would wake up covered in sweat and scared. On the Ring, he would wake up grieving, thinking about Clarke and about how much he missed her, even when he had Echo's body pressed against him. This was the first time in forever that Bellamy Blake woke up with a smile on his face.

His hand searched for the body he knew was next to him, but he only found the empty sheets. His snapped open and he looked around. He was alone in room. The warm feeling in his chest was replaced by despair. He was pretty sure there should be a blonde woman sleeping next to him. Did he dream about it? That wouldn't surprise him. His dreams about Clarke were always vivid and left him feeling empty in the morning.

His eyes saw something that caught his attention in floor, next to the bed. A blue shirt. Bellamy smiled. It had been real. He got up, putting his pants on and getting out his bedroom, but, instead of finding Clarke on his kitchen, he came face to face with his sister.

"Morning, big bother." She greeted, smiling at him. "Late night? You're never up this late. I think Murphy is rubbing off on you. You guys shouldn't…" He tuned out her rambling, his scanning the room.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked suddenly, interrupting her. Octavia frowned. "Clarke? Probably at her place. Why?" His shoulders slouched in defeat. She was gone. She was really gone. They had the most amazing night and she was gone. Then something clicked in his brain. Clarke was gone _without_ a shirt.

Bellamy felt the fury rise in chest. Was she parading herself around the village without a shirt? He could image the men ogling at her perfect full breast and that made the beast in him wake up. Without a second thought, he left the cabin, ignoring his sister callings.

People were staring at him, but Bellamy couldn't care less. He didn't care he looked like a madman with a mission, only in his pants and his hair a mess. Clark left him and _her shirt_. He was done. He was going to tell her everything. Actually, he was going to scream it. Bellamy was tired of playing the nice guy. The foolish delinquent in him wanted out and he was willingly giving it its freedom.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" He heard Raven's concerned voice, but didn't answer her. His eyes moved wildly searching for the princess.

"Dude, you're freaking us out." He felt Murphy's hand on his shoulder and turned, facing his friend, Raven and Octavia. "I _need_ to find Clarke." Figuring out that she was probably at the medical cabin, he resumed his walking with his friends and sister trying to keep up with him.

He eyes finally caught a glimpse of blonde hair near Jackson, but when she came into full view, Bellamy stopped. Raven bumped into his back and cursed.

Clarke wasn't showing off her breasts, but her legs were on display. He could see the black fabric of the bloody shorts peeking from the hem of a shirt. A green and very familiar shirt. _His_ shirt. Clarke Griffin was walking around with his shirt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Bellamy took in her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and white skin, but what really drew his attention was the way she looked in his huge t-shirt. The sleeves brushed her elbows, the neckline hung low on her chest, revealing the valley between her breasts, and it was so long that her shorts only showed when she moved around. Something shifted inside of him. The fury slowly disappeared and was replaced with a sense of pride and love.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned in his direction. Seeing him, the princess smiled and his breath was caught on his throat. Had she always looked at him like that?

 _She stares at you like the sun rises and sets with you._ Octavia's words came to his head again.

Without a second thought, Bellamy moved to Clarke, only taking him four long strides to reach him. They stared at each other for a moment, uncertain. They were painfully aware that everyone was watching them. Then Clarke's lips twitched in a smile and Bellamy cupped her face, bringing his head down and pressing his lips softly on hers.

"Finally!" He heard someone say and was pretty sure it was Miller. But it didn't matter, because Clarke's hand closed around his wrists and her lips moved against his.

Bellamy pushed away slightly and pressed his forehead to his. He sighted and opened his eyes to find her blue ones. He smiled, felling her thumbs gently rub his skin.

"Good morning, Princess." Bellamy whispered. Clarke giggled.

"Good morning, Bell."

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Don't kill me, please! I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but I couldn't stop perfecting it.**

 **So, here it is. No, it's not the end.**

 **Before you get mad at all the Octavia and Murphy thing, I got to tell you guys: I don't ship them. I actually don't ship anyone on the show except Bellamy and Clarke. That actually gives me freedom to do what I want with the other characters.**

 **I needed their relationship to show how much Bellamy and Murphy had grown over the years and how their friendship had improved. I also needed it to be part of Octavia's healing process. I love Murphy. He is actually one of the best characters on the show and Richard Harmon has done a beautiful job with it.**

 **So, that being said, don't forget to review. I actually love reading your opinion.**

 **Thank you** Zouzou0517 **and** FreeEagle5 **for being my most faithful reviewers, readers and support.**

 **I will do another chapter since I really want to do a big heart to heart between the two of them and maybe an epilogue.**

 **Love you,**

 _Jane_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own the 100.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6**

He tried to hide his nerves as they walked silently along the lake's shore. After their very public display of affection, Bellamy had tugged Clarke to his cabin. Inside, she looked around uncomfortably, so he walked to his room to get dressed before suggesting they took a walk. She sighted in relief and walked out of the house.

She was strolling beside him silently and he was on edge. They had been quiet for the last twenty minutes and all Bellamy wanted to do was talk to her, tell her everything. Why was she being so damn hard to read? He used to read her like a book, but now she was just a riddle he couldn't figure.

They had slept together. _Fuck,_ they had made love with each other. She had left with his shirt and he had kissed in front of everyone. They should talk about it. **No.** They _had_ to talk about it. He needed Clarke to know what she meant to him. She wasn't his just his co-leader. She was his partner, his best friend, his love. Actually, he would go as far as saying she was the love of his life.

This thought brought him to stop. She was, wasn't it? She was the one that made him get up him in morning and face the hard world, in this earth and in the other. They had been through so much together. They couldn't just let it go. He _couldn't_ just let it go.

Clarke finally noticed he was no longer by her side, so she turned to face him. "Bell-"

"You weren't there. I woke up and you weren't there." She blushed and looked down, watching her finger play with the hem of the shirt. "I know." She mumbled.

"Why?" He wanted to know. He needed to know. Flashes of their night crossed his minds. Clarke dancing, her laughter, her dark eyes when they kissed, her moans and gasps as he worshiped her body, her soft whisper when he finally entered her. Bellamy was looking forward to wake up by her side for the first time and she just took that away from him.

When she failed to answer, he sighted in frustration and pinched his nose. "I can't do this anymore, Clarke" Her head snapped up and he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm tired of this. This sick gaming of push and pull we've playing for the past one hundred and thirty two years. We've finally reached that point where we move forward or we move apart. I've patient and kind, but I'm done playing the nice guy. This here, this is the moment, Clarke. How is it going to be?" They stared at each other. Bellamy could see all the emotions going running though her eyes. Shock, confusion, hurt and, finally, anger.

"So, this is it? I have to decide right now?" She asked him and Bellamy nodded. "No." He almost screamed at her. Of course she would fight him in this.

"Well Clarke, the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of chasing you around waiting for you to notice me. I'm tired of being the second thought on your mind. I'm -"

"Is that what you think?" He glared at her for the interruption, but noticed that she lost her fighting stance and was now looking at him with interest. "That you're dispensable in my life?" Bellamy just stared and Clarke rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot, Bellamy Blake. You are the reason I'm still alive today. You are the reason I fought those six years alone with just the thought and hope to see you again someday. You're the reason I still get up every morning. I'm sorry I'm too scared to make a move. In case you have forgotten, the last two persons I actually allowed in my life - in my heart - died. And you can't die. Do you know why? Because if you die, I have no reason to live." She sighted and looked away from him. Bellamy wanted to say something - anything! - but he couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry I didn't stay. I was just too scared to face you. That was also why I took your shirt. Because I was hoping that you'd be brave enough for both of us." She started walking away, but stopped a few steps away, running her hands threw her blonde locks, and turning to him again. "I loved Finn and Lexa. I really did. But what I feel for you, Bellamy, I can't put into words. I was once told that there is a difference between like, love and in love. I didn't get it. Actually took me a while to get it. I do understand now." She smiled softly. "The first one is in the moment; the second is for a while, but the last one... The last one is forever." Bellamy didn't need to hear anything else. He started walking to her not wanting to lose any more time. "I know I don't deserve you, Bell. After everything I did, I -"

His lips crashed to hers harsh and demanding. One of his hands held her face close and the other one flew to her wait, pulling her close to him. Clarke's arms snaked around his neck and she tugged his hair. She tasted like apple and honey and - **_God!_** \- how he loved her taste.

Clarke pressed her body to his and her hands started wandering. He groaned feeling her caress his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen and reaching for his waist. He wanted her more than anything, but he had to tell her. He wanted her to know before they moved further; before they crossed another line. He needed to tell what she meant to him.

Bellamy pulled away softly, pressing their foreheads together. Her dark blue orbs locked on his, her breath heavy and her cheeks tainted red. He almost lost it again.

"You, Clarke Griffin, you deserve the world. The one before, this one and the next. You deserve the water, the trees, the sun and the stars. And you definitely deserve my love. All of it." He chuckled watching the shock in her face. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. My place is by your side." He could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes and he had to refrain himself from kissing them away. "I just -" He smiled, not knowing what to say and shaking his head. Like Clarke, he couldn't just put his feelings for her in words. It was just too much.

"How did you know?" Her voice was soft and Bellamy shrugged in her embrace.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did. In a moment you were the annoying know-it-all princess and suddenly you were _my_ brave and strong know-it-all princess." She gave him a small and shy smile. "I guess everything just happened at once and there was never a right time. After Praimfraya, when I left you behind..." The words got caught in his throat and she gave him a small squeeze, encouraging him. "It was bad, Clarke. I was in a dark place for a while. Everything just felt so meaningless without you and I didn't want to fight anymore. I was tired and empty. I didn't see a point in life anymore."

"Who pulled you through it? Echo?" Bellamy could hear the fear in her voice.

"Actually, it was Murphy who told me to get my head out my ass." Clarke let out a soft laugh and he smirked. They stared at each other for a while and Bellamy gave her a small peck on the lips. "He told me the only way to honor you was to be the person you though I was."

"That's very insightful of him."

"He's a good guy and a good friend." Clarke smiled at his words.

"Yes, he is."

"And how did **you** know?" Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course he would throw her own words back at her.

"I guess it was always there in the back of my mind. When I saw walking through Arkadia's gates after I escaped Mouth Weather, my heart started beating again for the first time in days. And then, like you said, everything just kept happening. While was dying, during Praimfraya, I felt so much regret for not telling you everything I wanted, for never having tasted your lips, not knowing what it was like being loved by you. That's what kept me going. The chance of having you in my life as more than a co-leader and a friend." He kissed her hard at her confession. Knowing that she had been longing for him for so long made Bellamy want to show her how much he loved her.

When they pulled apart, Clarke beamed at him. "Just for the record, I love you." He laughed at her words. Was this really happening? Was Clarke Griffin really proclaiming her love for him? It sounded too good to be true, but he was definitely going to make the most of it.

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

Octavia watched as her brother and Clarke exchanged small kisses and light touches, smiling and laughing. They were so deep in love that it was ridiculous. How did they manage to stay apart for so long?

Their relationship was accepted by their people so easily that Clarke totally freaked out over it. In the first few weeks, Octavia watched her friend being careful about their affection public. Bellamy ignored it; completely over the moon by finally having the woman he loved by his side.

 _"You have been by each other side for more than a century, Bell."_ Octavia told him when he confided in her.

 _"It's not the same, O."_ And she knew it wasn't.

They were still Bellamy and Clarke. They still fought and had memorable arguments, but they would soon make up and find their common ground. Octavia had seen it come for a while now. They were so perfect to each other and they were the only ones blind to it.

Clarke had come to her, worried about their people reaction.

 _"What reaction?" Octavia had asked, confused._

 _"That's just it, O. There is no reaction!" She laughed at her friend's desperation._

 _"Everyone kind of knew you guys were meant to be. We were just waiting for either of you to make a move." The blonde girl looked uncertain and Octavia sighted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Clarke, you love Bell and he is totally in love with you. Just enjoy it. You guys lost too much to not relish this moment." She smiled at her and gave her a small squeeze. "But if you hurt my brother, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Clarke rolled her eyes, but gave Octavia a small grin._

 _"Thanks, O."_

 _"That's what sisters-in-law are for." She had said playfully._

Octavia heard a noise behind her and turned quickly. Before she could make a move, she smelled him: it was dirt mixed with pine and made her heart flutter. John Murphy appeared and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" Octavia gestured in her brother and Clarke's direction. "Just watching the cutest couple on earth."

"Stalker." He said in a cheerful voice and she giggled. Bellamy chose that moment to tackle his girlfriend to the ground and place a hard kiss on her lips. Murphy groaned and Octavia made a gagging sound.

"That's it. I'm done. They are not being cute anymore." And she retreated back to the forest with Murphy following close behind.

They walked in silence for a while. Octavia loved that she could be so comfortable around him. It reminded her when Lincoln and her would spend time together just by being there. Not talking, not touching, just being. Not that Murphy was anything like her beloved Grounder. Where Lincoln was calm and rational, Murphy was hot headed and impulsive. While Lincoln had been the one to hold her on check, Murphy was fire and drove her insane.

They were so different. Lincoln had been her first love. He would always be her first love. Like Emori would always be his first love. But Octavia kind of wished that she could be his last.

It had come out of nowhere, really. She asked to work in the fields wanting to do something other than training and killing. Blodreina was her past and Octavia just wanted to be herself - not the girl under the floor or the Red Queen - but the first sky girl to walk on Earth after over one hundred years. And Murphy got it. He didn't want to be the criminal or the cockroach. He wanted to be John Murphy.

They started having lunch together. They talked first about work and traded ideas to make their lives easier. They talked about Bellamy and Clarke and Raven and Shaw. They remembered Monty, Harper, Jasper and Finn. Then they moved on to harder topics. She told him about the bunker and he confessed about Ontari and what he had to do to survive. She told him about the time under the floor and he told her how he first got arrested. Finally, they talked about Lincoln and Emori. She explained how he had helped her grown and he confessed how Emori made him a better person.

They became friends and confidents. That was it. Until the day she tripped and he grabbed her elbow to stop her fall. Murphy quickly let go of her, but Octavia immediately became addicted to his touch and the way it made her feel. She tried to be discrete while finding new and elaborate ways to touch him and have him touch her.

That night, when Bellamy, Jordan and Murphy got drunk, Clarke and Raven noticed how she had reacted to his groggy complement and Octavia finally admitted her very confusing feelings. Clarke had assured that it was good to move on and Raven had insisted that Lincoln would understand if she did. She actually felt better discussing it with her friends, until the mechanic brought up a very big problem: Bellamy.

The young Blake was sure her brother liked John and they were good friends. But would he really be alright with him dating his baby sister?

"I'm happy for them." Murphy's voice brought her up from her thoughts.

She looked at him, confused. "Clarke and Bellamy. I'm happy for them." Octavia beamed at him.

"Me too. I mean, it was obvious and we did see it coming, but I'm glad they finally got their shit together." Murphy chuckled.

"Yeah. It's good to know they found each other. I was kind of afraid that Clarke would never move on from Finn and Lexa. But I'm happy she did. Bellamy really loves her." Octavia nodded in agreement. They walked in silence again, not really going anywhere, just enjoying each other's company. They reached a clearing and Murphy stopped by the tree line. Octavia moved forward and closed her eyes, throwing her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"I think I'm ready to move on too." His voice was low, but cut through the silence around them. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. "I've met someone." Murphy tried to make it sound casual, but she could feel the anxiety in his voice. Her heart clenched and she did her best to give him an honest smile.

"That's great, Murphy!" Octavia decided to play the role of good friend and tried to make her voice sound excited. "Do I know her? Oh, I bet it's that cute girl that watches the herds! I've seen you talk to her." he looked confused for a moment, but shook his head, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"No. That's Linda. Jason's crush." _Oh_ , Octavia thought.

"Look, Octavia." Murphy sighted and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "I'm not really good with words. I -" She crooked her eyebrow and stared at him expectantly. "Emori and I weren't exactly good at discussing our feelings. We just solved our problems by jumping each other bones. So, bear with me, ok?" The younger Blake nodded and he took a few uncertain steps in her direction. "When Emori died, I thought I could never love again. That wasn't the way our story was supposed to end. I mean, that's what I actually though at the time. I threw myself into work, trying to be the man she wanted me to be. I never considered in opening my hear again." he voice flattered and she made a move to comfort him.

"Murphy." He held his hand up and she stopped.

"Then you came into my life, Octavia." Her breath caught on her throat. "I got to be honest. At first, I just keeping tabs on you and making sure you didn't go back to your Blodreina style. But we started spending more and more time together and - _God, Octavia_. You're like the light at the end of the tunnel. You're funny, kind, fair and you just have this fire in you that I can't even put into words." She could feel the tears in her eyes and her fingers twitched to touch him. "I never really understood why Atom fell for you. Until I fell for you myself." Octavia stared at him wide-eyed.

He sighted and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, avoiding her gaze. "What I'm trying to say is: I like you Octavia. I **really** like you. Not like I like Raven. Maybe as Bellamy likes Clarke. Actually, not that much. I mean, we're not there yet. I hope we'll be eventually. I mean, their love is kind of a thing that was built ... Shit, I suck at this." Octavia couldn't stop herself from smiling. She daydreamed about this moment and was even better than she imagined. He was being a dork and she found it adorable.

He was looking around, avoiding her gaze. "I know. I am John Murphy, the infamous cockroach –"

"Murphy." Her tone was harsh and he finally looked at her. "Shut up." Octavia closed the distance between them and, in a swift movement, she grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

He didn't react immediately, so she pulled away slightly. Her olive orbs found his piercing blue ones. "You're not a cockroach, John. You're a survivor." She whispered against his lips.

It was the first time she called him by his given name and Octavia could see the moment something shifted in him. Murphy grabbed her waist softly, searching her eyes for any doubt. She met his gaze and gave him a small smile. He smirked in a very Murphy way and kissed her.

Octavia had loved Lincoln and she would always have a place for him in her heart, but it was finally time to move on. Just like Monty said: it was time to live.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke were walking towards the village, their hands clasped and smiling at each other. They had spent their afternoon by the lake just because they just felt like it.

 _Oh, the perks of being a leader._

That's when something in the tree line caught his eye. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and Clarke turned to see what grabbed his attention.

Octavia and Murphy were walking out of the forest, laughing and playing with each other. It didn't seem much, until the man grasped the youngest Blake's hand and pulled her to him. He said something and she threw her head back, laughing. Then, she moved to punch him in the shoulder, but he grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her on the mouth.

"Well, it was about damn time." Clarke turned back to her boyfriend so fast that her neck cracked.

"Are you fine with this?" He shrugs.

"I just want her to be happy. She deserves it."

"Even if it is with John Murphy?" Bellamy tore his gaze away from his sister and his friend and smiled at Clarke.

"Yes. Even if it is with John Murphy." The blonde stared at him for a while, before smiling and kissing him hard. He chuckled against her lips.

"What was that for?" She beams at him.

"I love you, Bell." He sighted, molding his lips against hers again.

"I love you, princess."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, but I was actually almost finishing the awesome scene where Bellamy and Clarke confess their love, when I lost everything! I was so pissed and mad that I didn't want to keeping writing. That's me, all drama queen. But I actually think this is even better now, so... Thank god my computer freaked out!**

 **I think you'll like what I did with Murphy and Octavia. It is really important to me to for you to understand why I brought them together.**

 **Thank you all for your support. I loved writing this fanfiction and I hope you loved too.**

 **I'm actually considering writing another Bellark. Would you like that? Maybe an AU. Bellarke's AU is always fun.**

 **I promise I'll update the epilogue on the weekend!**

 **I love you awesome nerds.**

 _Jane_


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _(4 years later)_

Bellamy tugged the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. How did Kane even found that stupid thing? A piece of clothing had never been so annoying. Well, maybe Clarke's stupid short shorts.

"Dude, chill." Murphy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to his best friends with a frown.

"I'm chill." The other man rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Bellamy, in all the one hundred and thirty eight years that I've known you, you've never been chill. I'm guessing you won't start on your wedding day." The older Blake couldn't stop the smile that grew in his lips. _His wedding day_. He was going to marry the love of his life.

They didn't need it. They had talked about it and it was, in their point of view, just a formality. When Raven and Shaw did it, he and Clarke played their role of maid of honor and groomsmen, but agreed that it was something they wouldn't do. And Bellamy was happy with it. He loved his life with Clarke and they were essentially married, so there was no need to make a big deal out of it. That was until Abby and Kane decided to do it too.

His future mother-in-law had come to him and offered him the ring that Jake Griffin had once given to her. He accepted politely, but told her that they weren't considering getting married. She placed the ring in his hand with a smile. " _Just in case._ " Bellamy nodded and shoved the object into his pocket. That should be it. He would keep it for a few days and then offer it to Clarke as birthday present or something. But days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

Suddenly he started imagining Clarke in a wedding dress, walking towards him while Bellamy waited on the aisle with Murphy, Miller and Jordan by his side. He tried to push those thoughts aside, but every day they grew stronger. And the offending object burning a hole in his pocket didn't help. Was he really considering it?

One day, three months ago, they were going over some expansion projects as their little community was getting bigger every day. Clarke had tied her hair in a messy bun and had a frown on her face as she tried figure out what to do. Bellamy just kept staring at her, wishing they were back in their bed enjoying a lazy day.

 _"Echo is having the baby soon. I think Maxi and her should have priority when we built the new cabins. They'll need more space." Bellamy nodded, distracted by her lips._

 _Echo coming back from her expedition a couple months ago in a relationship with a man named Maximoff had lifted a weight from his shoulders. The first time she had been back, he and Clarke had just started dating and the his ex-girlfriend had stared at him hard, before leaving again two days later. For a moment, Bellamy thought she would never forgive him for breaking her heart. But then, she came back happy, in love and pregnant, asking for his forgiveness and friendship. He willingly gave it to her._

 _"And Raven says she wants to add another room to her cabin. I think Shaw finally convinced her to have kids, you know? And O can't stop taking about how much she wants to move in with Murphy because she is tired of sharing with Madi, but she never sleeps at home anymore. We should really tell her that they already live together. And you know Madi, she keeps saying she is eighteen and that she need her space. I'm pretty sure she just wants to sneak in that boy from her medical training, Cole. I'm serious, Bell, those two will drive me insane, I -."_

 _"Marry me." He blurted out. Clarke turned to him wide-eyed._

 _"What are you -" He moved, placing a knee on the floor and reaching to his pocket. Clarke mouth dropped open when he presented her with the ring._

 _"I love you. I want to make a big deal out if it. Marry me." She finally looked at him, her eyes shinning with tears._

 _"Are you serious? Because if this is a stupid prank, I swear -" He shook his head, a smile in his lips._

 _"No pranks. I'm serious. Please, let me be your husband." She beamed at him._

 _"Yes, Bell. I'll marry you." He grabbed her hand, grinning widely, and placed the ring on her finger. Clarke jumped into his waiting arms and kissed him sweetly._

Bellamy smiled fondly at the memory. He looked around, watching everyone starting to take their place at the audience. Of course, his wedding to Clarke could never be a simple thing. They were the leaders, everyone knew them, so, obviously, everyone wanted to be present at the moment.

Jordan and Murphy had made a wooden arch that was placed in the middle of the village, where, all those years ago, they had thrown their first party. Octavia, Madi and Raven had decorated it with white flowers, while Miller and Jackson had placed the chairs and Echo and Abby had coordinated the rest of the event. Bellamy's gaze travelled to the tables full of food and the boar that was already roasting over the fire and he couldn't stop his heart from swelling with gratefulness. Everyone had worked together to make their special day even more special.

Kane took his place in front of Bellamy to officiate the ceremony. Over the years, a mix between a grounder and skikru wedding had been born. Most of it had come from the films they would watch on the ark, but they had created something simple and beautiful. The older man smiled. "Ready, son?"

Realization dawned him. He quickly turned to Murphy. "Dude, I'm marrying Clarke. Today. Right now." His friend rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder. Miller and Jordan laughed behind him. "Do you want to make a quick exit?"

Bellamy frowned, confused. "No." Murphy smirked at him.

"So, let's make you Mr. Clarke Griffin, shall we?"

Madi appeared on the makeshift aisle holding a small bouquet. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her days as Heda long forgotten, she now helped her grandmother in the medical cabin full time and could be seen splitting her free time between her friends and her family. She was wearing a long and vibrant blue dress that Bellamy thought it matched her eyes perfectly. Her long brown hair was in a braid and was decorated with some cowbanes.

Raven was right behind her, wearing an identical dress and hairdo. Her baby bump was showing and she beamed at Shaw, that was in the front row. They were such a happy couple, very obvious with their affection. Bellamy was so proud his friend had found such a great man after everything that she went through. Raven still limped a bit, but over the years it got easier to deal with the pain.

Octavia was next and Bellamy could hear the sharp intake of breath next of him. He knew that his baby sister was the next to one get married. Not because it was obvious that Murphy totally in love with her, but because he had come to him a couple weeks ago to ask for his blessing. Oh, how Bellamy had made him sweat. His first instinct had to have told him no, but Murphy had proved to be worthy of Octavia. They weren't obvious about their feelings like Raven and Shaw, but they had their own subtle way of showing their affection. He couldn't just say no. Bellamy knew that, like him and Clarke, Murphy and Octavia were meant for each other.

Finally, Clarke appeared and Bellamy wondered if had forgotten how to breath. She was wearing a blue dress, so light that it was almost white. Her blonde hair was now so long it reached the middle of her back and someone had twisted two locks and tied them in the back adorned with two small hawthorns. Bellamy immediately remembered that's how she used her hair when they first met. She was holding a small bouquet in one hand and had her arms linked with her mother's.

She walked slowly towards him and, when she finally reached the arch, Abby stepped up to give him a small and tight hug, before handing him her daughter's hand.

"Hello." Clarke whispered, smiling shyly at him.

"Hi." He managed to reply.

She handed her bouquet to Octavia and they turned to Kane, who was watching them with a big smile.

"Good afternoon everyone." Echo's baby, Ronald, babbled in response, making everyone laugh. Kane cleared his throat. "We're gathered here today unite these two young souls in marriage. I got to be honest: I've been waiting for this for a long time." Bellamy grinned at the older man. "I've known Clarke and Bellamy for a while now and I can't think about a more perfect match. They've both grown into two amazing, brave, kind and smart adults. And I think we can all agree they are the most handsome couple." On his right, Miller whistled and Bellamy could hear Raven chuckle. "Now I believe you've written your own vows?"

"Great, another Bellamy's speech." He had to fight the urge to throw Murphy a nasty look and turned to Clarke, holding her small hands in his bigger ones.

"Bell, I know I'm not as good at this as you, but I'll try my best." Was everyone really making fun of him on his wedding day?

"When I first met you, all I could think about was what an ass you were. To be fair, you were pretty full of yourself and made my life a living hell." She chuckled at his unsure expression. "But then I met you. I _really_ met you. And I found out that you're the most amazing human being I ever had the pleasure of having in my life. You're kind, you're brave, you're smart. You're everything I've ever dreamed and more." He fell some treacherous tears in his eyes, but he didn't made a move to wipe them, mesmerized by the way that Clarke's eyes shone with emotion. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we had acted on our feelings earlier. Before Praimfraya, before Mount Weather, before we had the weight of the world on our shoulders. What would've happened? Would we have more time together? Would we still be here?" His breath caught on his throat. He had thought about it too, but never told her about it. It didn't matter. They were together now. "I'm glad we didn't, because we would've been lovers before we could really know each other, before we became best friends. You are my heart, Bellamy. You have been for a long time and you'll always be. I can't give it to you, because you've been taking care of it for a while now. I love you."

Unable to hold himself, Bellamy pulled forward and gave her a small peck. Kane coughed to grab their attention and Bellamy pulled away, giving him an apologetic. He then turned back to his bride.

"Clarke, if we are being honest, you were a stuck up princess when we first met." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "And it scared the hell out of me how attracted I was to you." Clarke watched him curiously. He had never confessed that to her before. "You were so fierce and brilliant. I kept telling myself you were just an annoying know-it-all, but all I could think about was how beautiful you were. Inside and out." She ran her thumbs gently over his skin, urging him forward. "And, like you said, I'm glad we didn't act on our feelings sooner. I love our story. I love how we went from enemies, to co-leaders, to best friends, to soulmates. I love how you can understand me with just one look. I love how you can handle my rather complicated personality." Octavia snorted somewhere to their left. "I love how kindhearted, confident and daring you are. I love you look at me and see past through my mistakes. I love how you can turn a very bad day into and amazing one. I love how you scream at Murphy in one moment and the next one you're laughing with Raven. I love how you welcomed me and Octavia into your family. God, I just love you." She let escape a few tears, but kept smiling at him. "I spent most of my life thinking I would never find someone who would understand me and stay by my side. Until I met you. You're my other half, Clarke. My better half. I look forward to all the years we'll have together, because there's no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Thank you for giving me the honor of loving you."

Clarke moved forward, probably to kiss him, but Kane placed a hand on her elbow. "Not yet." He expected to hear laughter around them, but Kane's words were met with silence. Bellamy glanced around and saw their friends and family moved by his words. He gulped and turned to again.

"Do you, Clarke Griffin, promise to love and support Bellamy Blake for as long as you lives might be?"

"I do."

"Do you, Bellamy Blake, promise to love and support Clarke Griffin for as long as you lives might be?"

"I do."

Kane reached for their joint hands and tied a red worn out ribbon around them. "May you live surrounded by peace and love. May your love be strong and truthful. May your souls be united for eternity. And may your days be long on this earth or the other. I now pronounce you husband and wife" Kane looked up to them and beamed. "You may now kiss the bride." Bellamy didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and captured his wife's lips. _His wife._ He loved the sound of that.

"ALL HAIL THE KIND AND THE QUEEN!" Bellamy moved to scold his best friend, but Clarke grabbed his arms.

"I like the sound of that." She mumbled against his lips and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Now that I'm their queen, I can go back to only being your princess."

* * *

 _(2 years later)_

He couldn't wait to get home.

A few months ago, he had been convinced by Kane to take a trip to the ocean. The scouting teams had talked about it and had brought animals and plants, but the older man kept insisting that they should check it out. Clarke had volunteered to go, but Bellamy immediately shot that idea out. She was like a problem magnet. They couldn't go together, because one of them should stay in the village just in case something major happened. They had been at peace for almost ten years, but life taught them nothing is certain and that destiny is unpredictable.

That's how Bellamy ended in a two months trip. He refused the team Indra had put together for him and quickly recruited Murphy, Miller and Maximoff. Echo's husband was a request that Clarke made as he was experienced with the trip they were about to make. Miller had been his way to make Indra happy and he actually trusted the man. Murphy was his obvious choice. Bellamy couldn't take Clarke with him, so he took his second best option.

Murphy had whined and complained at first, but when they finally got out of the village, he confessed to Bellamy that he was actually happy to have some time off. He loved his wife to the death, but he needed some Murphy time. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but he silently agreed. He had raised Octavia. He knew how hard it was to keep up with her. But his brother-in-law was doing a great job with it.

When the village came into view, Bellamy started walking faster with Murphy closely behind. Eight weeks away from Clarke had been torture and he just couldn't wait to see her.

A figure came out of cabins and he smiled to his little sister. But Octavia just ran past him and jumped in the awaiting arms of her husband. Bellamy just stood there dumfounded while the couple exchanged kisses and whispered words.

Miller walked to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Tough luck, Blake. I guess you are her number two. You've been for a long time." He give his friend a nasty look and turned back the couple.

"Hey, Octavia Blake, behave yourself. You're in public, _baby sister_." The woman let out a frustrated growl and turned her head to him, never letting go off her husband. Murphy just smirked at him.

"That Octavia Murphy for you mister. And I really think you should go and meet your wife, _big brother_." There was no strain in her voice, but her remark made him anxious.

"What do you mean?" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows and turned back to Murphy. Knowing she wouldn't tell him anything else, Bellamy ran home. It was late night and the streets were mostly empty, so he managed to dodge the few night owls that tried to strike a conversation.

He burst open the cabin door, scaring the three women inside. "Bell!"

Clarke was sitting on a chair by the fire. Madi was on the floor next to her and Abby was by the window. "What happened?" The women exchanged a confuse glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I was with O and she told me I should check on you. Her voice... Did something happen?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Bell."

"Are you? Really?" Abby moved from the window.

"C'mon Madi. Let's go have a sleepover." Madi giggled, standing up.

"Grandma, I'm too old for sleepovers."

"You'll always be young enough to have sleepovers with your grandma." Maddi rolled her eyes and gave Bellamy a quick hug.

"It's good to have you back, Bell." He hugged her back and smiled. "Even if I get kicked out of my own house, so you and Clarke can have loud sex." She whispered in his hear and he felt the bile rise in throat. Madi talking about sex was like Octavia talking about sex. _ **Unatural.**_

Madi let go of him, laughing, and left with Abby. Shaking away his adopted daughter's words, Bellamy turned to Clarke. His wife fidgeted in her seat.

"What happened, princess?" Clarke sighted.

"It was nothing." He stared making Clarke rolled her eyes. "A few days after you left, I was helping Octavia in the fields and I fainted."

"What?" Hearing the panic in his voice, Clarke got up and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Bell. It was just the heat." Bellamy opened his mouth to ask her more questions, but his wife beated him to it. "Yes, I got checked out. Yes, Mom and Jackson say everything is fine. Yes, I have been taking it easy. Actually, your sister put me on house arrest for about a week. Something about you saying I had to be in the same condition..." Bellamy smirked and dipped his head, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clarke nodded, her hands founding the back of his neck and pulling him down.

"I missed you." She mumbled between kisses making him smile against her lips.

"I missed you too. But I stink. I've walking since lunch and I need to take a shower." Clarke whimpered when he pulled away. Bellamy chuckled. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll join you soon."

He kissed again and then turned to the bathroom.

The day Raven had told them they would have running water, Bellamy almost cried with happiness. Toilets and showers were something he never thought he missed, but he did with all his heart. And he wasn't the only one. With the enthusiasm, Murphy had kissed the mechanic on the lips and proclaimed that she was the biggest hero of them all. Octavia was not amused by it and had made him beg for her forgiveness for a week.

Bellamy took his dirty clothes off and walked under the cold water, sighting with contentment. God, he missed this feeling. He loved having a place to call home, a wife to share the bed with, the feeling of belonging and love. He wondered if Sinclair, Raven's son, had gotten any bigger and if he would remember his uncle Bell.

"May I join you?" His snapped open and he turned, finding Clarke naked a few feet away. He swallowed and nodded.

Clarked joined him and hugged his back. Bellamy placed a hand over hers and sighted. Two months without her touch had been torture. "There is something else I need to tell you." Her voice was barely a whisper and he felt her lips moving against his skin making his body burn with need. "I'm pregnant." He opened his eyes again and quickly turned in her embrace.

"What?" She smiled softly.

"We're having a baby." He stared at her agape for a few minutes.

"How? I mean, I know how. I just thought -"

"Me too." They had wanted a child. They talked about it and they were ready. They had started trying after the wedding and for months nothing happened. Clarke believe the radiation during Praimfraya had destroyed her reproductive system behind repair and was too scared to prove it. She had cried for a week straight and felt guilty about not being able to give him a child. Bellamy had assured her that it didn't matter. They had Madi and they were happy. If it was meant to happen, it would happen. Months had passed and Clarke was still not able to get pregnant. They had let the matter drop, but it was still there: the dream of having a baby with the love of his life.

Bellamy pulled away and his brown orbs dropped to her belly. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there. A tiny bump. The proof that a new life - his child - was growing inside her. Then, it dawned him. He and Clarke were having a baby. He dreamt about it like he dreamt about kissing her, making love to her, marrying her. Subconsciously, he kept picturing a small boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a little girl with blonde locks and as smart as her mother. And now, it was real.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and dropped to his knees. His hands caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, amazed by how it had changed in so little time. Without a second thought, Bellamy gently kissed the tiny bump. His moved to find Clarke watching him with wet eyes.

"Mum thinks I'm about 4 months along. It is the size of an avocado right now." Her voice was filled with emotion and the tears were now running down her face. Bellamy got up and kissed her fully on the lips, bringing their bodies together.

"Thank you." He whispered pulling away. Clarke smiled.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"You know what? I don't even care. It's _our_ baby. As long as it's healthy, I'm happy." She beamed at him.

"I love you."

* * *

 _(12 years later)_

It was the anual Landing Day. Twenty years ago they had started their life on this new Earth and Bellamy couldn't be more happy the way it turned out. He looked around and smiled while watching his family.

His older child had been a boy. At only 11 years old, it was obvious that Jake was a born leader like his parents. He was a miniature Bellamy, excepto for his blue eyes. He had inherited his mother's wit and his father's... Well, Clarke called it stubbornness, he called it confidence. He was quietly playing with Sinclair, Raven's 13 old boy, and Dawn, Echo's strong minded 9 years old girl.

Murphy loved to tease Bellamy how he and Echo never worked out because their children eventually would. He tried to ignore his friend, but Jake's and Dawn's strong bond could only be compared to his and Clarke's. Octavia would say from time to time how they would take their places as leaders of their community and Bellamy was finding hard to argue with her.

No one had talked about what would happen when Clarke and Bellamy officially resigned their places as leaders, but Jake was seen as their heir. The young prince. He surely had the personality to do it. He was always taking charge of the games the kids played and had a unique talent to defuse tensions when they arose between the youths.

Shaking this thoughts away, Bellamy searched for Wells, his 9 year old boy, that was his spitting image, with brown hair and eyes and a flair to get himself into problems. To his happiness, the boy was a few meters away playing tag with Finn, Raven's 9 year old and youngest son, Ronan, Echo and Max's youngest boy with the same age and Harper, Jordan's oldest daughter.

In the end, Jordan relationship with Linda didn't last, but he found his perfect match in Cordelia, a young woman that Bellamy knew from the Ark as she lived a few rooms down from him. The also had a young boy named Monty that looked too much like his grandfather and was sitting in a corner watching his older sister play while messing with some plants.

Near the water, being watched carefully by Echo, Raven and Clarke there were the youngest girls. Charlotte, his baby girl, that, for Bellamy happiness, had inherited her mother's looks. With only 7 years, she was already a brilliant girl with a love for science and medicine. She loved to go help her grandmother and asked a thousand questions a minute every time she was there.

Allie was Madi's only child for now. The young Heda had found her other half in Jimmy, a scout for Indra's team. While dating, the couple had been a pain in their ass. They would go out to explore on their own and wouldn't warn anyone. Eventually, Madi got pregnant and they calmed down. There had been a lot of fighting when they announced the name of their child, but Madi had explained that Allie was Becca's dream and Becca had tried her best. She wanted to give the woman some peace by raising her daughter the right way. And she was achieving her goal. At the age of five, Allie was sweet and innocent girl with bright blue eyes and dark red hair.

Then there was Maria, Jackson and Miller's adoptive daughter. Almost seven years agora, a sudden and deadly illness had swept through the village. Maria's biological father had been one of the casualties. A few months later, the girl was born and the mother had died during the birth. Jackson had helped with the labour and fell in love with the baby at first sight. Then he begged Miller for them to take her in. They knew it was the only way they could experience parenthood and, after asking Bellamy and Clarke's permission, the had officially adopted the little girl.

A noise behind him made Bellamy turn his head.

Murphy was walking to him looking flushed and carrying Emori, his 3 year old girl, asleep in his arms. Bellamy couldn't stop a smile. His youngest niece looked so much like Octavia. "Sorry we're late. The twins are having one of those days."

Bellamy looked for his youngest sister, who was arguing with her twin girls: Aurora and Amelia. Those girls were a storm. With only seven years, they had a wicked mind that reminded Bellamy of their father. They looked a lot like Octavia, the long dark hair and the olive skin, but they had deep blue eyes, like Murphy, always twinkling with mischief.

He could stop himself for chuckling. It served the couple well. They both had been a pain in their ass for a long time.

Lincoln, his oldest nephew and who was the spitting image of his father, was running towards Jake. Being the same age, the boy were inseparable and did everything together, but where Jake was confident and loud, Lincoln was shy and quiet.

"I swear to you. Those two girls are going to be the death of me." Bellamy laughed quietly, but a noise made him look down.

Augustus, his youngest son with only one year, was still sound asleep in his lap. He couldn't stop himself from sighting with love. Having a fourth child was expected and Clarke was a couple years over forty when she found out she was pregnant. It had been difficult months and an even harder labour, but his boy arrived to the world screaming and pink. With blonde locks and dark brown eyes, Augustus had a found a place in everyone's heart.

Bellamy took his eyes away from the sleeping toddler and stared at his wife. He had known Clarke for 152 years and she was as beautiful as the day they met. Feeling his eyes on her, his wife looked up and waved, smiling. Yeah, he was a lucky bastard.

Resting his head against the tree, Bellamy closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun light on his face. His mind took him back twenty years, to the day he found out his friends had sacrificed themselves. He thought about Monty's last words and how he had made good on his promise. He had taken care of Jordan and had been married to the love of his life for fourteen eyes. He lived.

 _Thank you, brother._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Is this real? Is this the end?**

 **Thank you so much for all your love and support. I had a blast writing this story. I hope you guys loved this huge epilogue.**

 **Now, go read my new fanfiction. It's called** _Seven Step Plan_ **and it is a Bellarke story.**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

 **Love you,**

 _Jane_


End file.
